Talk:Gears of War Wiki
Templates used on the main page: *Template:MainpageContents - Table of contents *Template:News - Recent News *Template:DidYouKnow - Did You Know? *Template:Featured/ - Article of the Month (to get a different month change the month name after the forward slash) __TOC__ Suggestions Here is a list of things I feel that would be best for your wiki: *Do encourage competition. This means do have a User of the month, week, year, etc. It will encourage more productivity to your site, as it needs polish and substance. *To start off with have strict policies when it comes to vandalism, disputes, etc. High amounts of vandalism and disputes can hurt a young wiki. I was a part off a wiki that failed because of to much vandalism and because there was a major dispute. "It is easy to kill the lion while it is still young." *Block a vandal without any warnings. That is what they do at wiktionary and they do not have much vandalism there. *Have a "Ignore all rules" policy like wikipedia's. This is important to have. *Do not have a leadership. Make the entire community run the project. *Make the policies easy to change if there is something in them that is not working out. :If I can think of anything else I will make sure to put it down. Peace:) --Sir James Paul 16:06, 18 March 2007 (UTC) I would like to follow up on the above - I heartily agree with most of it. Don't have so much concentration of power - it can be rather intimidating to be told that others have ultimate power over you, when, in reality, they don't (or shouldn't). Regarding blocking vandals without warnings - only for malicious vandals. Finally, the Main Page absolutely needs navigation links! Kirkburn (talk) 15:32, 22 November 2007 (UTC) I would like to suggest that if grammar is not your strongest suit, refrain from editing or check your edits. Some of the mistakes I've seen on here are plain sad. In all seriousness, it makes the wiki look like it's run by idiots when you can't correctly use the right grammar. --Endeavor. 03:06, 19 July 2009 (UTC) An idea HERES AN IDEA THERE SUD B MORE PLACES IN ONLINE GAMES NOT 5 THERE SUD B LIKE 10!!!!!!!!! CHANGE IT NOW BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR EVERYONE COMPLANW DO IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MORE THAN 5 PLAYERS ONLINE PLZ!!!!!!!!!!- ANGRY GAMER!! I looked at halopedia and they have this point system were u get points for editing. Maybe that is a good idea for gearspedia to get more edits. - electrobolt14395 Hey guys, I have an idea with the navigation box at the left side to be expanded. Like the characters section to be split into two parts: 'Main characters' and 'supporting characters', and the weapons section also into two parts: 'COG arsenal' and 'Locust arsenal'- Jedrik101 this is a bad idea the player limit is set for a reason. maps are realitivly small and good for a firefight. more players would just complicate the whole multiplayer experience thus ruining it. After reading Karen Travis' books i'd like too suggest getting Epic Games too make a new DLC with characters and locations from the series, i know this wiki isn't linked too Epic Games but i'd like too know what everyone else thinks. (Please excuse spelling) Places such as Anvegad, Vectes and Port Farrall. The characters could include Carlos Santiago, Commander Trescu and Helena Stroud. let me know what you all think! - Gg SnIp3r gG 10:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) New main page Hi! I've made a new version of this wiki's main page: Main Page/New. How do you like it? Any suggestions for further changes? Does anyone mind moving it to Main Page? User:Ausir|Ausir]] 16:33, 7 September 2007 (UTC) It looks good, I will tinker with it if thats okay with you and maybe put it as are new MP, thanks! Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:25, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :Sure, do whatever you want with it :). User:Ausir|Ausir]] 23:18, 10 September 2007 (UTC) I've given the Main Page a complete (and desperately needed) revamp based upon http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ... I didn't use the other design as it would need another overhaul for the other change I made - the default skin for the site should now be the Gaming skin :) Kirkburn (talk) 17:06, 22 November 2007 (UTC) blocked user? wanted to make sure but user62.171.198.36 keeps vandalising this wikia's pages. Basically, he's in a desperate need of a blocking. Aparently this is something only Admins can do so i wanted to bring it to ur attention b4 it got way too out of hand.--Maverick King 20:21, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Thnx, must of missed him. Darth tader,Talk to me, 04:19, 21 October 2007 (UTC) INTERESTING: A LOCUST DRAGON??? In the first unreal engine 3 technology demonstration, there was a creature with wings, arms, and legs, a harness, and a eyepiece not unlike a brumak's. A.K.A, IT WAS A DRAGON. get a still of the video and make a new article. Maybe its an early version of the reaver? I will look for it on youtube. - electrobolt14395 FFXI I'm sure you've noticed this, but some of your pages have the FFXIpedia logo instead of the GoW wikia one. Just thought I'd let you know. : This was a Wikia bug as far as I know - should be fixed. Kirkburn (talk) 17:06, 22 November 2007 (UTC) I think its this vandle named unbouned nexus switching the logos. He is from the FFwiki. You should just ban him. - electrobolt14395 November 23 2007 Project namespace I've noticed that several pages are using the "Gearspedia" pseudo-namespce, rather than the project "Gears of War" namespace (e.g. Gearspedia:About, when the correct location is Gears of War:About). I can request the server change if it is wanted, else the Gearspedia pages, really should be moved back to their correct location. Hope my other changes on the wiki are not too annoying - I'm doing a fair bit of cleanup and tidying. Kirkburn (talk) 18:58, 23 November 2007 (UTC) False Messiah We just had a pompous prick on FFwiki announce total internet domination and demanded he be given admin rights. Heads up, he could be here next. His name is Unbound Nexus and don't even bother talking to him. Just ban him. Thanks --Maverick King 01:36, 9 January 2008 (UTC) New design Hullo! I just gave the main page a bit of a revamp - you can find out more about why on User talk:Kirkburn/Dev. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 14:01, 19 June 2008 (UTC) For real Can you guys like fix the text on all the battle box and the color scheme? Stop posting spoilers I insist that nobody posts spoilers for the game until it is offically released.-antihero Did you know? http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DidYouKnow We should add this section into the main page. But I would like more users contribute to this template.--Jack Black 03:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Maybe if we could find lots of info for it and lots of people contribued, then it could go in. At the moment I think it looks fine without it though. --EightyOne (talk) 11:29, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Why's it only supposed to cap at six? Does the template just get messed up if it doesn't? [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:18, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::I would like to have it on the pain page. Gives IP's a better change of finding other articles from the expanded universe.--Jack Black 21:49, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I've put it in. Hope thats OK. To edit entries, use the template (Template:DidYouKnow). --EightyOne (talk) 23:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks 81. your the best.--Jack Black 01:02, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Did you Know? for April We need to update it.--Jack Black 15:46, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Done. --EightyOne (talk) 19:38, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Wow That Madworld ad sucks. Way to take up like half the page. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Holy Shit yes it dos. Way worst then the Killzone 2 ad.--Jack Black 21:23, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hey EightyOne Could you do the same for Gears Fanon please? Or tell me how so I can do it? [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:30, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Do what exactly? --EightyOne (talk) 22:43, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Info on wikipedia I don't know if you guys can take information from wikipedia or how that works, but there is information at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_locations_in_gears_of_war that you might want to grab before it's gone. I don't know how you go about crediting it, but I'm sure you resourceful types will figure it out. 16:24, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :The last two are fannon of the names. We have all the locations already.--Jack Black 17:31, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Achievements Maybe an achievement page should be added. If there is, a page should be mentioned on the sidebar. Just a thought. --PRIVATE GREY 13:30, 12 June 2009 (UTC) *http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Achievement ?--Jack Black 13:47, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Also noted, the 2 pages should be combined (so the user doesn't have to go to 2 seperate pages) and the 2 different links to gears 1 ach/gears 2 ach should be added to the respected games and those links should send the person to the top of the page (gears 1 ach) and to the bottom of the page (gears 2 ach) --PRIVATE GREY 13:52, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Contents We need to add "Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant".--Jack Black 21:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Why?!?!? Are there infolinks all over the wikia?--Jack Black 04:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :This is why. Mistake by the developers. They're all gone now. --EightyOne (talk) 10:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh I'd blocked the wrong person...--Jack Black 11:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Did you know? Update So what should we put now?--Jack Black 23:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Disclaimer We need too put a disclaimer. I don't know what happen too it.--Jack Black 04:26, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Disclaiming... what, exactly? [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 14:25, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Its an Mature rated series. Many wikis to do it.--Jack Black 20:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::Huh, I guess that kind of makes sense... although I don't know why you'd be here if you didn't already know something about Gears. By the by, what happened to the About page? [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 21:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) (Nevermind, found it. 21:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC)) :::: http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Gearspedia:About --Jack Black 21:05, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::We should fix the "COG Commander" templates (or whatever they're called) then, because they link to the nonexistent "Gears of War:About". [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 01:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::we will look into it.--Jack Black 01:47, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::The "COG Commander" template (actually Template:Admin), was fixed a while ago. However, templates only update if they are transcluded (put in ). If you just copy the code over, then it has to be updated seperately to the template. I was pretty sure that I fixed most of the links when the namespace was moved, but obviously I missed a few. --EightyOne (talk) 17:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Article of the Month Noticed the article of the month isn't working, not sure how to do that so just alerting whoever can do it.--Royal Theron 04:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :We need to create a new one.--Jack Black 09:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) My introductions Hello ! I'm new on this forum so I introduce me... My name is Jason I'm 27 years old, I'm French. I like: holdem poker and kitesurf... Nice to meet you :One the talk pages are not forums. Two sign all comments with the four ~.--JacktheBlack 19:06, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi every one, from newyork here Hi to all member. This is john and I'm overjoyed to be here. good to meetyou all. :This user was blocked for breaking the talk page rules.--JacktheBlack 04:35, October 25, 2010 (UTC) berserker what is it???? oh and can it kill you Get to work people Okay Gears of War 3 came out 6 days ago. We have all had plently of time to play it. Now it's about time we get back to work on this site and make some edits. Oh wait that's right. It's kinda hard to do that because some people have locked the essential pages and refuse to do the edits themselves! When exactly do you plan to add to the site? Because I'm getting a little impatient Xboxannihilator 06:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) *Hey, no need to be rude. The Clay page is done. And the pages are locked because, frankly, the majority of people who would try to edit them can't follow the Manual of Style, and it would distract a lot from trying to get things done if we had to undo hundreds of crappy edits.--The Forgotten Jedi 06:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) *Oh sure. Two seconds after I post say it, the Clayton page gets fixed. Thanks bro Xboxannihilator 06:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) *Xboxannhiliator has a point. I get that the pages might get swamped with crappy edits but whoever locks the pages has a responsibility to at least put some basic edits on. A lot of the important pages are really out of date.LeeUnit92 07:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Frankly I want all the Coalition's end update finished first.--JacktheBlack 13:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Forget Coalition's End Dom's article doesn't look like it's been updated since Gears of War 2 and Cole and Baird's bios only cover up to Jacinto's Remnant.LeeUnit92 17:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :::No. End the talk page is not a forum. *http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index --JacktheBlack 18:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Aren't the talk pages supposed to be about improving the pages? I'm just pointing out that the articles are out of date so someone can update them. A lot of the pages are locked so I can't do it.LeeUnit92 05:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC) **Why do everyone have to argue? Talk pages and this talk page is for how to improve THIS page. This conversation had become just a conversation that pages need updates. --JacktheBlack 11:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) New poll ideas ^ --JacktheBlack 17:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Bonjour, je suis nouveau ici. Je trouve dommage que Gearspedia ne soit que en anglais, car je pense que ce site est trés interessant pour tout les joueur du monde entier, mais malheureuseument tout le mond ne sais pas parler français, et utiliser des logiciel de traduction n'est pas une bonne sollution (mot et phrases déformé) Change the wiki style. Change the wiki style. It's very sloppily written, I know it's supposed to be written as if the war has happened but, it's not being pulled off. typically what I'm seeing is the first sentence is written in past tense (which is the style the wiki supposedly uses) but then the rest of the article is written in present tense. I've even seen articles that change from past-to-present tense in the same sentence. So, in my opinion, the wiki should he changed so that articles are written in the present tense. It is a lot easier to write and it's more pleasant to read. Why dose Myyra look human when the other female locust are the Berserkers? LEONIDAS 666 12:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) This wiki seems dead anyways. Terribly out of date, terribly specific rules, very little relevant info/ lots of redundant info. Lacking a trivia section (always my favorite section), and half the pages are locked, so no one can edit them. 03:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::The articles that are protected are only under the semi-protection status. Meaning create a account. And we will never have a trivia section.--JacktheBlack 03:57, April 9, 2012 (UTC) tnis is talk page.please rememder to sign your posts using four tildes 17:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC)or tne signature button just wondering this should all locust and lambent creatures be labeled 'deceased' considering the fact that Adam fenix's machine destroyed them all and ended the war?? Deadlyassassin321 (talk) 01:40, April 13, 2013 (UTC) A slight error in "The Slab" I am currently reading the slab but not even 5 minutes into it i realise a mistake on the page with the prison. It sais that inmates have a life expectancy of about 1 year on the page. But in the book it sais 2 years, 5 if you are lucky. GOW on Xbox Live I just wanted to ask if anybody's interested on playing GoW: Judgement / Gow:2 over Xbox Live. There are somethings I'd like some help with, But since i'm only level 35 or so, I needed some help.also I would like to add a page about "Glitches and Bugs" which I think would be interesting to have. if you are, feel free to message me! sorty about the weird letter, I don't know WTH happened.--ZeusGamer101 (talk) 23:40, February 23, 2016 (UTC)ZeusGamer101 :This space is used for discussion relating to changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question or to discuss other matters. Talk pages are not forums, please do not use them for discussions. This is a warning.--Parasidian (talk) 23:50, February 23, 2016 (UTC)